


Camping

by Aweebwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Camping, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:18:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Nya and Skylor decide to go camping. It doesn't go as well as you'd think.





	Camping

“Why did we decide this was a good idea again?” Skylor asked Nya from inside of their tent, smacking mosquitoes trapped inside with them.

“I don’t know but the bug spray is complete shit. All it’s good for is to make my skin feel gross.” Nya says with a grimace, wanting a bath more than anything right now.

“At least things couldn’t possibly get worse.” Skylor sighed then blinked once a clap of thunder sounded and it began to pour outside the tent.

“That’s jinxing 101 Sky. Never say things can’t get worse because that’s when it does.” Nya sighed, wrapping a blanket around them both as the temperature lowered.

“We should have listened to Pixal. Being outdoorsy isn’t for everyone. It certainly isn’t for us.” Skylor says, huddling close to Nya, the storm continuing on outside.

“Pixal can’t function anywhere without technology though.” Nya pointed out. “And besides, we were just fine before the sun set.”

“True. I actually managed to pitch a tent for the first time.” She smiled proudly and Nya smiled wirely, unable to tell her she had to repitch the tent else it would have fallen over the lightest breeze.

“Not to mention we built our own fire. I don’t know how you learned Kai’s fire trick after only seeing it once.” Nya praised.

“What can I say? I’m a fast learner.” Skylor says smirking at her and Nya laughed.

________

“Sleeping on the ground sucks, sleeping bag or not.” Nya says, stretching her back the next day.”

“At least we can head back now. Next time, we’ll bring all the house plant s in the living room and camp out there, agreed?” Skylor says from inside the tent, rolling up their sleeping bags.

“Agreed.” Nya says drily before looking back at her. “But you know, despite how terrible things turned out, I had a lot of fun spending time with you.” She says softer and Skylor paused before sitting and looking out at her.

“Right back at you. Now how about we wrap things up? I’m looking forward to a hot bath and some company.” Skylor says, carrying their bags out.

“Best idea yet.” Nya says with a grin, pulling down the tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta so pardon the mistakes!


End file.
